


Hearts in Motion

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [31]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Love Confessions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey might not know everything there is to know in the galaxy, but she knows her own heart.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Hearts in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/19/20 prompt: I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you–especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame.

She’s drawn to him. She always has been, and even more so now that they’ve been growing closer and closer in the aftermath of the war.

And she knows what she wants, she wants _him_ , doesn’t understand why he’s denying this feeling between them. Instead, he just tells her that he’s too old for her, he’s no good for her, she could do so much better than some _washed up, scruffy pilot._

But she knows that he feels it too, knows it just like she knows her own heart. She sees it in the way he looks at her, the way he speaks to her, comforts her, tries to make her smile.

He even gives her his koyo melon, for kriff’s sake.

Finally, _finally_ , she explodes with all the feelings inside her chest, everything in her straining towards him. “I know what I want, Poe Dameron,” she says, defiantly, her hands on her hips. “And I want you. What is so hard to understand about that?”

His eyes flick between her eyes and lips, and then it’s his body drawing closer and closer, and she erupts in triumph as his lips finally press to hers and their hearts finally align.


End file.
